Dark Mind
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: After getting into a fight at school, Luffy is sent home and has to recuperate for the next several days. Not wanting to stay home, she leaves and gets into a lot more trouble than she can handle. - AU: Female Luffy - Discontinued ?
1. 4 August: Beginning

**Dark Mind**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **After getting into a fight at school, Luffy is sent home and has to recuperate for the next several days. Not wanting to stay home, she leaves and gets into a lot more trouble than she can handle. (AU| Female Luffy)

**Pairing: **Akainu-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Drama, & Crime

**Warnings: **Rated T for language, violence, kidnapping, sexual themes, and possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

_**11:33 p.m.; Thursday 30 July; Around the corner of Shakky's Rip-Off Bar**_

For the first time in several weeks the air is tepid rather than being blazing hot and is actually comfortable to walk in.

The orange bulbs of the lamp posts light the way down the street in the mid-summer night; the only place where the lights cannot reach is in the dark alleys. A few cars go up and down the street, either wanting to go home to rest for the next day or stop for a few drinks.

From the dark alley thirsty eyes watch a young woman walk into the distance. The female is wearing white heels, a yellow summer dress with lemon prints on it, lemon earrings, is holding a closed umbrella by her side and has a yellow hat on.

The man rubs his hands together as his tongue darts out from his mouth and licks it. "Mmm, a cutey. A cutey indeed. Hm, hm, hmmm…"

Stepping out onto the sidewalk the man quickly makes his way towards the young woman, putting a fake mask on. "Excuse me, mmm, miss," he waits for the young woman to turn around and inwardly smiles, seeing that she is in fact attractive, "—can you help me, I seem to be lost."

_**6: 47 p.m.; Friday, 31 July; Inside of the Absolute Justice Courthouse**_

The last case of the day is in session.

The Plaintiff, Victoria Cindry, is a famous stage actress who enjoys performing for others. She has beautiful, white skin, short, blonde hair that frames her face, lavender eyes that hold genuine gentleness to them, and she is a very compassionate woman.

The Defendant, Absalom, works at a morgue as a mortician. He is a tall man with tan skin, long, blonde hair that is normally under a tall hat, and he has devious, obsidian eyes. Word about him at work and from close friends is that he is a major pervert. It is a bad thing to have a reputation like that, especially in the situation that he is in right now.

Absalom is sitting in the witness stand as the plaintiff's lawyer, Sakazuki — known as Akainu in the courtroom — is standing in front of him, waiting patiently for the accused rapist to finish speaking.

"—and that's why I couldn't have raped her." The mortician crosses his arms while trying to stare the lawyer down, only for the 30 year old look completely unfazed.

The lawyer walks to his left with his eyes closed before turning his attention to the suspect once more. "We had thoroughly checked Ms. Victoria's body both internally and externally, and found skin cells that did not belong." Walking back to his temporary table, he picks up a folder before looking for a certain piece of paper. Finding said sheet he turns back to the accused before reading a few things. "These cells belonged to Gasparde and Musshuru, who, when we looked into it, have both recently passed away. We also discovered that you were the one who had performed the autopsy to their bodies prior to Ms. Victoria's kidnapping and rape. Sakazuki turns his gaze back to the defendant. "Do you deny performing the autopsies?"

Absalom scowls at the lawyer before answering the question. "Yes, it is true that I was the one who did that but I don't know why she would have their cells on her body or whatever. Maybe she just snuck into the morgue and fucked those dead guys after I left for all we know."

The judge, Gan Fall, slams his mallet down. "Refrain yourself from using such language. You are inside a court house."

The mortician rolls his eyes before nodding and glancing at Cindry, who in return averts her eyes from him.

"For what reason would Ms. Victoria sink so low as to having intercourse with corpse when she is engaged to someone?" Sakazuki looks from the defendant to the other lawyer, Kuzan — known as Aokiji in the courtroom — who looks completely uninterested in the whole situation. Apparently the defendant isn't going by what they had went over since he can't even talk properly in the courtroom.

"Why would I know why she's want to have relations with the non-living. That's her business." The mortician blandly says, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Seeing how the bored lawyer is taking a deep breath, Sakazuki can tell that the man doesn't even care about winning anymore, he just want to get out of here. He can't really blame the other lawyer, except he just wants this sad piece of crap to be locked up for even thinking about raping anyone.

Akainu puts the piece of paper onto the table before turning his attention once more to the accused then to the judge. "I want to check his hands for DNA of my client."

"I object!" Absalom quickly stands from the stand.

Gan Fall uses his mallet once more looking at the Defendant. "Overrule." He looks at the lawyer. "You may proceed."

"Like hell you are. My hands are clean." The defendant quickly spits out.

If Aokiji isn't trying to be professional right now then he would have face palmed himself. Doesn't Absalom know that he is falling into Sakazuki's trap? And this is the exact reason why the tall lawyer told his client to stay calm in court. Then again, Sakazuki does make the victim _**always **_ tell on themselves, that way he doesn't have to be consumed too deep in his job. Not that he doesn't like it, it's just that everyone always think that they're so called _**order **_is the right one before they get sent to prison.

Gan Fall looks to his lower left to see the defendant.

"Exactly why won't you get yourself checked if you claim that you're clean?" Akainu questions as he stands by his seat. Bringing his attention to the judge, nodding his head. "That is all," and he sits down.

The judge turns to the Defendant. "You may step down."

Absalom knows that if they do check his hands then he will be caught. While he was giving the autopsies, he had already run out of disposable gloves and instead of waiting to get some more he just used his hands before going on a woman hunt the same night. He didn't expect to actually go as far as raping someone, more or less being taken to court for it. Sure enough, he had the cells of the two corpses under his finger nails because he didn't thoroughly wash his hands as he should have, and with his hands roaming all over the bonded woman's body, naturally there would be traces of the corpses on her.

Cindry lets out a small smile. The person who had violated her is about to get what he deserves. She turns to her lawyer and gives him a gentle smile before nodding her head down with a small "thank you."

Kuzan know that the other lawyer just won. About time someone did. He was just about to lower his sleeping mask over his eyes and go to sleep, despite him being on the job.

The jury suddenly stands up and single files into another room. Little chatter can be heard within the audience as the judge gets up and walks into another room as well. Absalom whispers in the lawyers ears.

Kuzan nods his head, completely ignoring what his client had just said.

A minute later, the judge and the jury all come out at the same time and they wait for the judge to sit down before they sit.

Gan Fall looks at the Plaintiff and then the Defendant before turning his attention to the jury. "Have you reached a verdict?"

An elder woman, Tsuru, closes her eyes and stands up. Once her eyes opens, she answers. "We find the Defendant… guilty for the charges against him."

Absalom instantly stands up, not caring if he's the courtroom. "I AM NOT GUILTY!"

Kuzan just sighs and places his chin in his hand. "Just give it up. You already lost so you might as well do the time."

The mortician stares down at the lawyer. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Gan Fall looks to his bailiff, Wyper. "Bailiff, remove him from my courtroom!"

Wyper nods and heads for the Defendant, grabbing his arms and handcuffing the man.

Absalom struggles against the bailiff before turning back to his lawyer while he's getting dragged out of the room. "I PAID YOU TO HELP ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO—"

The door closes behind them.

Gan Fall stands up with the mallet in his hand. "I sentence Absalom twenty-five years in prison for the abducting and raping of Victoria Cindry." He slams the mallet down before climbing down the stairs to the judge stand and walks out of the room from the door behind his chair with the jury following him.

Cindry stands up and picks her things up before giving a full bow to her lawyer. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate everything that you have done for me." Giving him a sweet smile, she places her small purse on her shoulder before walking around the table and down the aisle to leave the courtroom.

Sakazuki picks up some files and folders before placing them in his briefcase. He would have been more about justice and order but this is his last case before his two week vacation starts and working for ten months with no days off is slowly starting to get to him. At least with his vacation he can get some much needed rest.

Kuzan places a hand on Sakazuki's shoulder, making the older lawyer look at him as he rubs his tired eyes. When he has the lawyer's attention he takes his hand off and gestures the older man to follow. "Come to my office. I have to give you some papers form the higher up."

The older lawyer sighs and reluctantly follows. He really needs to get away from work and any subject dealing with it.

Once they get to the lobby of the courthouse they walk to the left and into the elevator. Kuzan pushes button 3 and the door closes a few seconds afterwards. The inside of the elevator is very spacious. It has gold railing along the sides of back of it, there is a mirror on the ceiling with fluorescent lights in all four corners, there are golden tiles on the floor with black patterns on them, and there are elegant ivory patterns on the bronze walls.

The elevator stops when they reach their designated floor and the door opens. The people who are waiting for the elevator take a step back, allowing the two lawyers to step out. Once away from the crowd they go down a corridor before turning to the right and they reach the first door on the right to Kuzan's office. The owner of the office opens the door and lets his guest in before going in himself, closing the door afterwards.

Kuzan walks behind his desk as Sakazuki walks further in the room and sees a picture frame on the table. He reaches down and picks it up.

The darker lawyer is rummaging through papers that are scattered on his desk, trying to find a certain document that the higher ups wanted him to give to the man. Noticing that it's not on his desk, he looks around his chair and on the bookshelf behind him to see if he had misplaced it there.

Sakazuki notices that the picture is of his colleague, Garp, who is an important person that works for the World Government, and a young lady. The female has waist, length black hair, large dark eyes that are happy in the picture, possibly because she's holding a large piece of meat, and strangely enough, there's a scar that is directly under her left eye.

Looking back to his searching colleague, Sakazuki sighs and picks up a coat that is on the edge of the desk with his free and, finding the important paper. "It's right here."

Turning to look at where the older lawyer is, he sees that the paper is indeed there. "Ah, so that's where it's been hiding."

"Maybe if you kept your office organized then you would know where everything is located." Sakazuki hands the coat over.

Kuzan takes the coat and hands the paper to the other before noticing that his colleague is holding the picture. "Ara, you're interested in that?"

"This is why you wanted to take the day off?" Akainu glances at the younger before turning his attention back to the photo.

"Ah, it was her birthday. She had just turned nineteen and really wanted me to celebrate it with her and her grandfather." He remembers how the girl constantly called his phone every half hour and kept following him for an entire day before he finally gave in and agreed to go to her birthday party in Party's Bar.

A small smile reaches Kuzan's face and he shakes his head at that thoughts. "Even though she's always getting into fights at school, she's a good kid."

"How is she a good kid if she's getting into fights?" Fighting is never good unless it's for self-defense but that can sometimes lead to bad things. Sakazuki hands the photo to the lawyer.

The younger male takes the picture and lets out another small chuckle, which Akainu notices, as he looks at the picture. "She never starts the fights, she always finishes them or claims to at least. Can't say that she uses her head to stop her hands but she only does it when she stands up for her friends."

"That scar that she has, she got that from a fight?"

Kuzan shrugs his shoulders while he puts the picture back down and grabs his things. "Who knows. She's had that scar ever since she was seven. Garp never lets anyone talk about the subject for more than a second and if she brings it up then she automatically gets in trouble. Sometimes I think that he's too hard on her."

"He's doing a good thing. The youth need discipline now a days." The older male looks down at the document in his hands. "Promotion papers?"

Kuzan covers his mouth to hide a yawn. "Looks like the higher ups want to make you a judge or something like that."

Sakazuki closes his eyes and lets out a slightly irritated sigh. "I'm going to enjoy my vacation."

"Ah, but of course. It says somewhere on there that you have until the end of next month to let them know if you want the promotion or not." He opens the door and was for the other lawyer to step out first before he turns the lights off and lock his office door.

"I assume you got one as well and you're going to decline them, right?"

Kuzan takes a minute to answer as they walk back towards the elevator. "Not yet, I'm still thinking about it. It's just if I do accept then I'll have more work to do and as a lawyer I already have enough to do."

"You're just lazy," is all that Sakazuki says before they enter the elevator.

Once inside they hear two young men talking amongst each other. "Did you hear, a female got kidnapped last night in the lawless zone."

"Again? That's been happening more recently."

_**12:50 p.m., Wednesday, 4 August, Red Line College**_

Some of the students are heading to their classes, some are more anxious to get there than others as some students are leaving to take a break. Students are heading downstairs while some are going up and others crowd around the door, trying to delay having to go inside for a few more seconds. More students are coming out of the cafeteria and others are practically running into the library to study for exams.

Outside of the cafeteria is a small group of students, a few dollars in one student's hand and a small piece of paper in another hand.

A girl with orange hair puts a hand to her face and sighs. "Why don't you just study like everyone else does, Luffy?"

"Ah, just let her be, Nami. We both know that Luffy wouldn't study for this subject. Heck, she won't study for any subject if her life depended on it."

Nami, the long, orange haired female, is in her second year of college. She is wearing a light green shirt, white capri, and her brown high-heel sandals. Her hair reaches her lower back.

"Except for culinary."

The copper head moves her hand and glares at her male friend that has a unnatural long nose. "She still shouldn't spend her money on something like this."

Usopp, the long nosed male, is also in his second year. He is wearing white sun hat that he'll have to take off in his next class, big headphones around his neck, a blue blazer with a yellow shirt underneath, and green cargo shorts. His long wavy hair is pulled back into a ponytail since he's at school.

"And besides Nami, Luffy here is one of my best customers." The male holding a small slip of paper put an arm around the girl's shoulder.

Nami puts a hand on her hips and shifts her weight to the side. "I don't care, she could be giving me the money instead, Adin."

Adin King is in his fourth year. He has blue hair and has Heterochromia; his left eye is green while his right is brown. He is one of the smartest students in the school and doesn't mind selling answers to any exam so long as the students don't expose his business to the teachers or any officials in Red Line High.

Luffy laughs at that as Adin shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "Well anyways, here's the answers to the biology exam Luffy."

Luffy is in her second year. She is sporting a teal hoodie, red cargo shorts, her custom made sandals and straw hat that she constantly gets in trouble for wearing to her next class.

It was a miracle for her to even be at this school as she clearly doesn't fit the recommendations at all. She is always getting harped on by her professors —except for two— that she isn't supposed to complain that she's hungry, tired, bored in class, or fall asleep because she has a mild case or narcolepsy or so she say, or excuse herself to go to the cafeteria to grab some food in the middle of the lecture. The only reason why she did get accepted is because her grandfather works for the World Government and those who work for them can practically go anywhere or get anything they want so long as they have order. If it wasn't for that then Luffy would go into a normal college.

Luffy hands over her money to Adin —much to Nami's displeasure— and in return gets the answer sheet from the man who save her life when it comes to exams. She would study more but the main reason why she doesn't: it's just boring.

"Luffy…" Nami whines as she hangs on the smiling girl's shoulder and they start walking towards one of the buildings close to them, "—do you have any more money that you don't want?"

Usopp looks at the orange head almost in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

The money hungry woman turns to her surprisingly shocked friend. He should be used to this by now. "Hey, if she's willing to give up free money then I want some."

"You are unbelievable_._" Usopp shakes his head as they continue to walk.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead so I won't be late. See you guys later." Adin smiles and walks ahead of them.

Not a moment later do the three students hear a scream from behind the cafeteria. Without a second thought, Luffy runs towards the scream.

"Luffy, come back here!" Nami screams after the running girl before she shakes her head and runs after her with Usopp by her side.

"What do you think that is?" Usopp asks while trying to catch up with his impressively fast female friend.

"I have no idea."

Behind the cafeteria building is a group of people and two second year students. One of the girls is on the ground with a red mark on her left cheek and the other girl is on her knees, holding the other's shoulder.

"That's uncalled for. Why did you hit my cousin?"

The older woman is standing with her arms crossed. Her blond hair is brushed back and out of her face, she has purple tinted glasses, she's wearing a yellow shirt, black skirt and she has black knee high heels. "Do you think that I actually need to listen to you? I can do as I please."

Silk, the second year student that's holding her cousin's shoulder, has long blonde hair that is in a ponytail, is now glaring at the older woman. "She just said the truth, witch."

Kaya, the second year student that has long blonde hair, is using her other hand to grab her cousin's arm. "Please stop, Silk. It's not a big deal. I'll just give them the—"

Silk turns to look at her cousin. "You can't be serious?"

Kalifa just smirks as she places both hands on her hips. "You should listen to her, girl."

"Shut up!"

"Ahhaha, she told you off Kalifa." Jyabura says with a smirk on his face. He's one of the people trying to get the pendant from the girls. He has black long hair that's braided down his back, wacky purple sunglasses on top of his head and is dressed in black.

A vein appears on Kalifa's face before she clenches her fists. Not even bothering to look back at the male that acts like a wolf for some reason, she raises her right leg and drops it down in an axe kick, aiming for both of the cousins.

Silk holds her younger cousin close, not wanting her to get hurt anymore, and prepares to get hit from the kick. After a few seconds she doesn't feel anything. Looking up she sees someone's back in front of her and the person's arms are above her head, blocking the older woman's leg. Turning her head to the left she sees Usopp and Nami with their hands on their knees, breathing hard. She quickly looks in front of her and notices that Luffy is the one in front of her. "Lu-Luffy…"

Kaya looks at Luffy through Silk's arms. "Luffy…"

Luffy has her knee on the ground and pushes her arms up, forcing the leg off. The girl gets up and cracks her knuckles and gets into a fighting position before glaring at the four older people in front of her, ready to fight. "Don't hurt any of my friends."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**So that's it for now. Not really that much different but yeah... And I'll be working on the second chapter about now. Take care.**

_Le. Jester. Vixen_


	2. Confrontation

**Dark Mind Pt. 2**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **After getting into a fight at school Luffy is sent home to recuperate. Not wanting to stay at home, she leaves and gets into a lot more trouble then she can handle. Ch.2: Defending her friends, Luffy gets into an extremely dangerous fight with five of the CP9 members. (Au| Female Luffy)

**Pairing: **Akainu-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Drama, & Crime

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, violence, kidnapping, sexual themes, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own One Piece.

* * *

_**1:16 p.m. 4 August; Red Line; Behind the Cafeteria**_

Luffy has her knee on the ground and pushes her arms up, forcing the older blonde to withdraw her leg. She then stands up and cracks her knuckles, preparing herself for a fight while glaring at the four people in front of her. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

Kalifa uses her right hand to push her glasses up. "Please tell me that you're not stupid enough to try and fight me?"

Nami and Usopp just shake their heads. '_She is that stupid._'

Silk pulls her cousin up before turning her attention towards her ebony haired friend.

"Please, Luffy,"

Everyone except said girl turns to look at Kaya.

"—don't fight them. They're," she swallows a lump in her throat before continuing, "—very dangerous people from the World Government."

Nami's eyes widen while Usopp drops his jaw. Anyone who works for the government pretty much gets whatever they want and fighting against them is one of the stupidest things a person can do.

The worried copper head grabs her friend's should and tries to pull the younger girl back a bit, hoping that she'll listen to her. "Luffy, do like Kaya says. Do _**not**_ fight them."

Hearing Kaya's name Usopp turns his attention towards the two cousins and goes to check on them. "You're not hurt anywhere are yo—Kaya! Your cheek is red!"

The girl just shakes her head. "I'm fine but," she turns her attention back towards the feisty brunette. "—please stop Luffy."

The threatening woman crosses her arms under her breasts as a smirk makes its way across her lips. "You should listen to her, little girl."

"Come on Kalifa. We should just head back for now." A man with an unnaturally long and square nose says as he makes his way towards his female companion. They found what they needed so they should just head back at the moment.

"Che, let her have some fun. Sheesh, you're such a joy kill Kaku." Jyabura says clearly amused by the show that he's watching. His seemingly boring missions looks like it's about to get a little more interesting.

The man named Kaku is wearing a baseball cap and a blue and red jogging suit. He just rolls his eyes at the other man's comment.

The young brunette completely tunes everyone out. The only thing that she cares about is the fact that someone she calls a friend had just been hit. People, be they friend or not, know not to harm anyone that she calls a friend.

"Nami,"

Said girl turns her head to look at Luffy. "Y-yeah?"

"—get back." Luffy gives the older female a small warning. She doesn't want any of her friends to get hurt when she fights. That's the last thing that she wants to see right now and she can tell that these government people or whoever they work for are no pushovers.

"But," The orange head instantly stops when she sees the determined look in the girl's eyes. There is no way for her to stop her friend now. "—alright, just be careful and I mean it Luffy."

"Nami, you're gonna let her actually fight _**them**_? They're, I don't know who they are but they look dangerous." Usopp doesn't understand why Nami is allowing Luffy to fight such a formidable looking group.

The twenty year old reaches the group second year students and hits Usopp on the back of his head. "And you think I don't know that? Luffy's in that mood."

"Ah, that mood." A few seconds pass before he realizes what he just said. "Nami, this is a big problem for Luffy to be in that mood."

Silk and Kaya look at each other, confused before turning back to Luffy's closest friends. "What mood?"

Nami turns to Silk. "Let's just say that you don't want to make Luffy mad."

Nodding his head in agreement, Usopp finishes for Nami. "You won't like Luffy when she's mad. She turns into the Hulk when she's angry."

_'I can't believe that he just said that._' Nami hit's the back of Usopp's head again. "Geez, you watch too many movies."

The four intimidating people let out chuckles from hearing that.

"What, are you all here to be great comedians or something?" The last government official asks.

Usopp looks at him unsurprised, or more like a bit disappointed. "Who is he?"

"Usopp-san,"

Said person turns to face Kaya with hearts in his eyes. '_She said my name…_'

"—he's the leader of group."

Usopp's face drops as he hears that until he sees the lead. He then regains his composure. "Huh, that guy is? But he's so… weak looking."

That comment makes the rest of the agents laugh at their leader. Kaku is trying, but failing, to stifle his laughter while Jyabura and Kalifa openly laugh at the man.

"The comedian… really got you… Spandam…" Jyabura chokes out as he continues to laugh.

Spandam, not one to be humiliate, tries to ignore his comrades comments while he verbally attacks the long nose student. "Who are you calling weak, you long nosed freak?"

Usopp's left eye twitches before he raises his right arm in the air. "Beat 'em up Luffy and start with that ugly bastard!"

Kaya starts to panic before she covers Usopp's mouth with her hands. "Shh, Usopp, please. Don't say anymore."

A vein starts to throb on Spandam's forehead. "You really think that little girl can actually beat me?"

Kalifa looks at her nails as she responds to his question. "Anyone can beat you."

"WHAT? Kalifa, that's harsh. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sexual harassment."

Comically Spandam takes a step back. "Just for replying to you?"

Kalifa fixes her glasses once again. "That's sexual harassment."

"Bu-but how is that sexual harassment? I didn't say anything sexually related." Geez, why does it seem like everyone is out to get Spandam today?

The long-square nosed student places his hand on Kalifa's shoulder. "That's enough. Now are we gonna leave or are you gonna fight that little girl?"

Without waiting for any more talk, Luffy takes a few steps forwards before aiming a punch straight at Kaku's face.

_**1:27 p.m. Marie Joe City.**_

A person enters a dark house, turns to the right and makes another right to enter an office. Placing a package down on the desk the person sits down on the desk chair and pulls up a file called '**Monkey D Luffy**'. This file has a full body picture of a college girl on the left side while the right side has descriptions of said girl:

**Name: **Monkey D. Luffy

**Age: **19

**Birthday: **May 5

**Sex: **Female

**Nationality: **Brazilian

**Height: **5'7"

**Weight: **122 lbs.

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Bust: **38

**Waist: **22

**Hips: **35

**Parent/Guardian: **Monkey D. Garp / Shanks Le Roux

**Residence: **427 Fuusha Dr.

**Education: **Red Line College; 2nd Year

**Occupation: **Student

_**1:28 p.m.; Red Line; Behind the Cafeteria**_

Grounding her left foot Luffy cocks her right arm all the way back before quickly thrusting it forwards, aiming for the older man's square nose.

Kaku is completely un-expecting the sudden attack and uses his left hand to catch the girl's fist. Lowering their hands down he raises his right eyebrow while questioning the student. "Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything to you."

Glaring at the man, the ebony haired girl tries to get her arm free by pulling it only to notice that his grip is getting tighter. "I don't care. My friends are scared of you guys for some reason and I don't like that." As she finishes the sentence she shifts all of her weight to the left side before bringing her right leg up to try and kick the man in his left side.

Seeing how serious the girl is about this Kaku lets go of her hand and jumps back, avoiding the questionable damage that could have been done.

Not waiting for the young brunette to set her other foot down Kalifa goes in the girl's blind spot and faces the rest of the second year students. She brings her index finger to her mouth, silently telling them to keep quiet before she uses her right leg to do a horse kick, aiming for the center of the girl's back.

"Luffy, behind you!" Usopp yells.

Taking the quick warning from her friend Luffy does a back flip and places her left hand on the older woman's foot before she pushes down on the leg. She then straightens herself in the air and sends a kick to the blonde woman's head, only for the woman to block it with her right leg.

Jyabura smirks as he sees the brunette land and gets into another fighting stance. "Heh, not bad for a little girl." He turns his attention back to their leader. "Nah, I think that she can kick ya ass."

Spandam scowls at the taller male but doesn't say anything since he now knows that she really can hurt him.

Luffy turns her head and smiles at Usopp. "Thanks for the heads up."

Usopp smiles in return and gives the girl a thumbs up. "Now go kick their a—"

"Ah, hello? Usopp, we do have class." Nami interjects as she's slowly moving Kaya, Silk, and herself to a safe distance. At the moment class isn't the issue, she's just trying to make sure that they're far enough to not get caught in the fight. Had it been years ago, she would have just ditched everyone and looked out for herself but after an incident when Luffy stuck up for her —even though she couldn't stand the Brazilian at the time— and almost got beat to death from it, Nami can't help but stick to the girl's side. Even if it meant that she'll get in trouble as well.

Taking the hint Usopp scurries to the other three females while he puts on an act to try and deceive the dangerous people. "Oh crap, we do have class." He turns towards his troublemaking friend. "Hey Luffy, we're gonna go head for class before we're late."

Nami then whispers to the cousins. "You guys go on to class."

"But what about you guys?" Silk asks.

"Don't worry, we'll stay right here with her." Usopp whispers while giving the cousins a reassuring smile.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that to happen."

All four students turn around to see a tall man with strangely arched eyebrows, facial hair and wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Silk's eyes widen as she takes a step back.

Noticing the girl's tension, Nami sees that Kaya is trembling as well. She turns her attention to the male in front of them with a stern look in her eyes. "Who are you?"

Jyabura turns his gaze from his entertainment to see what the commotion with the comedians is about before he rolls his eyes. "Oh look, the kitten finally made it."

The newcomer looks at Jyabura before narrowing his eyes at the nickname given to him.

"Did they finish grooming ya already?"

Kaku looks at Jyabura and shakes his head. "Why are you taunting him already? He just got here?"

"Why do you care? I swear, you're always sticking up for his punk ass."

Usopp looks from the intimidating male to the cousins, seeing his crush still trembling. "Who is he?"

Kaya slowly turns her attention to Usopp. "He's… the most dangerous out of all of them."

Lucci looks at all of the students before he turns his attention to Kalifa. "Who has it?"

Kalifa nods her head towards the girls. "The little pale girl."

Usopp runs in front of the scared girl with his arms outstretched. "You're not hurting her!" Unfortunately his legs are shaking.

Nami starts to pull Kaya's arm. "What do you have that they want?"

"She doesn't have anything Nami!" Silk quickly says as she glares at the new comer.

Luffy looks back at her friends and starts to run towards them only to fall with a sharp pain in her stomach.

Kalifa has her left knee raised in the air as she sighs. "You should just stay on the ground little girl. It's much safer down there."

From her position, Luffy glares at the older woman for a second before pushing herself up. She starts with a spinning roundhouse kick, aiming for the side of her opponent's neck but the older woman blocks the kick with her left leg.

"Do you actually think that you could touch me with a pathetic move?" Kalifa asks as her leg is still in the air while she's straightening her glasses.

With a smirk Luffy quickly drops to the ground and sweep kicks Kalifa's right leg, knocking the older woman off balance. Not stopping there she then does a handstand and aims a kick to the abdomen however something grabs a hold of her foot, forcing her to stop the attack. She doesn't get a chance to see who has a hold of her as she's being lifted up. Not a moment sooner does she feel a blow connect with her sternum, sending her to the ground once more.

Kalifa straightens herself before mildly scowling at Kaku. "I had it under control."

"I didn't know that getting trampled by a squirt was being in control. Thanks for the heads up." Jyabura has a smug look on his face and jokes from the distance.

"You're welcome." Kaku says as he ignores his comrades banter.

"Luffy!" Kaya turns her attention to the older woman. "Please leave her alone."

Softening his gaze, Kaku turns to the young girl. "We'll leave her alone if you just give us that pendant."

"Liar!" Silk shouts as her cousin holds her shoulders.

"Silk, don't." She doesn't want to see her cousin get hurt.

"You guys don't stop attacking people unless they're hospitalized if not killed." She's more concerned about Luffy's safety than her own well being right now.

Kaku tries to make a deal with the worried students. "No, I'll personally make sure that no—"

"Oi, herbivore, give it a rest. Let the little girl fight." Really, is it such a bad thing that Jyabura wants to see a fight? If the little girl wants to get her butt kicked then why should they stop her?

'_Why do I even bother_?' Kaku just sighs and shakes his head. His friends are impossible to talk with at times.

Wanting to get in the fun Jyabura quietly walks behind the feisty brunette and patiently waits for her to get up. The girl, however, surprises him by kicking at his feet, which he easily dodges, and then quickly stands up. "So, you wanna piece of me now, eh?"

Luffy moves her eyes to look from the older woman to the square nosed man, the masked guy and to the newcomer before letting her gaze finally rest on the man with the long hair. "I'll take you all on at the same time."

Jyabura just smirks at the girl's response while cracking his knuckles. "Oh, you wanna take us all on? Aren't you a brave one?" If anything the young Brazilian isn't scared. Heck, she just got quite a few points from him.

"Luffy! Don't be stupid!" Nami shouts while taking a hold of Usopp's wrist, unintentionally cutting his blood circulation off from how tight she's squeezing it.

"Agh, Nami, let go! Damn it Luffy, don't fight them and let me go Nami! I can't feel my hand!"

With any other fight both Usopp and Nami knows that Luffy could handle her own but this time is different. Her opponents are just too strong. "You're fighting the freaking government by yourself! Luffy, that's the government! Don't be so reckless!"

Kaya is holding her hands in front of her chest with fear in her eyes. "Luffy, please, don't fight them."

Silk clenches her eyes shut and chews on her bottom lip. She knows if Luffy doesn't fight them then all of the students will either end up in the hospital or worse, but if Luffy does fight then they can leave unscathed and knowing Luffy that's what she would prefer. '_I'm sorry Luffy…_'

Spandam walks over to Jyabura with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a creepy smirk on his lips. "Chehahahaha. You want to fight us at the same time? You could barely keep up with Kalifa and Kaku. Chahahahaha."

Kalifa moves a piece of hair behind her right ear. "It's not like you can fight anyways."

A dumbfounded look comes to Spandam's features. "Uh, um, well… That's beside the point. Point is—" The only thing Spandam can remember is a fist hurling towards his face. If he had good reflexes then he'd be able to dodge the punch to his face and retaliate with an attack of his own however that isn't the case since he's now face down on the ground and seeing little stars.

Luffy has a serious look on her face as she's cracking her knuckles. "You guys talk too much."

"Well said little girl." Jyabura says before he cracks his neck. Not a moment later does he charge towards the student with great speed.

Opening her eyes, Silk turns around and takes off for the school. "I'm gonna go get Smoker!"

Lucci looks at the running girl from the corner of his eye before he sighs. He starts to walk towards her, preparing to quickly catch her, but something light hits his back before he hears the object fall with a thump. Looking down, he sees a twig before he sees the younger blonde breathing hard with her hand outstretched.

Kaya swallows the sudden lump in her throat as she's trying to steady her breathing. "L-leave Silk alone."

"Kaya…" Nami is truly surprised that the younger cousin had done that. She, herself, was eyeing a decent size rock that is near her foot but it looks like Kaya had beat her to it.

Walking towards the long blonde Lucci has his right hand balled into a fist. It's not that he's mad at the girl for doing it, it's just how he is. If someone tries to attack him no matter what little damage it causes him, then that give him permission to harm them. As soon as he's right in front of her he raises his arm to throws a punch at the trembling girl.

"KAYA!" Nami shouts as she watches in fear. She wants to move to try and push her friend out of the way, but her body isn't listening to her. She's afraid of getting hurt by the older man.

Usopp quickly gets in between the girl that he likes and Lucci, taking the punch to his left cheek and the side of his nose. The impact from the punch should have threw him to the ground but because Kaya is behind him he forces himself to keep on standing, no matter how dazed he is.

"Usopp!" Kaya cries out as she sees her friend struggling to stand.

Releasing a breath Lucci momentarily closes his eyes before opening them as he heads over to the rest of his so called comrades.

Luffy turns her head towards her friends and sees them trying to keep Usopp steady. "Usopp…"

Jyabura throws a punch at the girl's chest and watches as she block his attack with her forearm. "You don't have time to worry about them." He then grabs both of her arms and throws her over his head.

Luffy turns the throw into a side flip before she lands. Seeing a high kick from her peripheral vision, she ducks in time to avoid it and rolls to the front to avoid another axe kick from the blonde.

Kaku waits for an opportunity and balances himself with his right hand as he performs a reverse butterfly kick, hitting the young Brazilian in her mid-torso and sending the girl to the ground.

Getting to her feet, Luffy stumbles a bit before she feels a strong leg hit her upper ribs and another hits right above her left pelvic bone, sending her back to the ground.

"See," Kalifa fixes her purple tinted glasses before putting another strand of hair behind her ear. "—it wouldn't have come to this had you just stayed out of our business."

Jyabura starts to walk towards the girl.

Getting to her hands and knees, Luffy tries to even her heavy breathing before she does a handstand. She pushes her body forwards and slams her feet down, landing on the man's left knee before he has a chance to sweep kick her hands. She then jumps back and skids away from her opponents to get some breathing room.

"Agh! Damn it!" Grabbing a hold of his injured knee, he starts to curse under his breath.

"That's what happens to a mongrel when he underestimates his opponent." Lucci states as he stands in front of the young Brazilian woman.

"Just… shut it… damn cat lover…" Jyabura chokes out as he continues to hold his injured knee.

"So," Lucci turns his attention to the intruding student, looking at the condition that she's in: her black hair is messy and out of place, there's a little blood trickling down her chin, there dirt smudges covering her face and clothes, and she's putting her straw hat on her head. "—I take it that you're Monkey D Luffy. The girl who gets into countless fights."

Said girl spits out blood then wipes her mouth with the back of her right hand. "What's it to you if I am?"

Closing his eyes, Lucci takes a moment to think before he looks at the girl. "I've a proposition for you that could spare your friends."

Hearing that makes Luffy give the man her full attention. "I'm listening."

"I want to see how long you can last against me. Depending on that, I'll let everyone go and abort this mission while taking full responsibility."

Kalifa quickly speaks up. "What do you mean abort? _**They**_ are depending on us to get that pendant."

Lucci completely ignores his colleague as he has his attention on the young girl.

The Brazilian doesn't want any time agreeing to him. "Fine, I'll fight you one on one. Just don't hurt them."

"Luffy, don't fight him!" Nami shouts at the girl.

"Oi, what the hell are you thinking? We need that pendant!" Jyabura yells at this colleague.

Lucci just looks at his companions and they instantly get quiet from the look in his eyes.

Without wasting any more time Luffy quickly throws a punch to her chest with her right hand but he quickly turns to the side, making her miss. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly balls her fist and spins backwards, intending to hit the man in the back but again he's quick enough to avoid the attack. Letting out a quick breath she turns to kick the man's side but again she misses. Gritting her teeth she aims her right hand at his chest once more but he catches her wrist before she can make contact. From feeling how tight the grip is on her she tries to pull her arm free. "Let go!"

Lucci places a thumb on the inner bone while the tips of his fingers are on the outer wrist. He then applies pressure on the bone to make the girl wince in pain a bit. "I'm impressed by how much you stick up for your friends," he adds more pressure to his fingers, feeling the bone start to crack, "—however, you're nothing but a bundle of energy." As he finishes speaking his thumb breaks the inner bone of the wrist.

Instead of screaming out in plain like her body is telling her to do Luffy grits her teeth and uses her leg to kick him away from her. She has her eyes clenched shut as she's holding her right wrist, noticing that her hand is completely useless now.

Kaya brings a hand to her mouth and looks at the scene in horror.

"LUFFY!" Nami screams before she starts to run to her friend only to be stopped when she feels her hand being pulled. Looking to see who's stopping her, she sees Usopp with his nose slightly bleeding.

"Let her fight Nami."

"I can't. She needs help Usopp!"

Usopp shakes his head and sternly looks Nami in her eyes. "And she'll never forgive us if we get hurt! You know I'm right!"

The orange head bites her lip but doesn't say anything. She knows that Luffy will indeed be extremely pissed if they interfere in her fight or get hurt. All she can do is pray and hope that Luffy makes it out of it alright.

Luffy is mildly panting as she sees the older man walking towards her. Using her left leg, she does a roundhouse kick aimed for his jaw.

Seeing the fast kick, he catches her leg by her lower calf with his right hand. "I'm almost sad to say that you disappoint me, Monkey D Luffy."

He pulls the girl closer towards him as she's still holding her wrist, making her stumble as she's only on one leg. When she's close enough, he leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Wha— no way!" Even though her leg is being held, she hops backwards with her other to try and get some distance away from this man but is forced to stop when he tightens his grip on her leg.

"That's a shame." Lucci then raises his left hand and with his index and middle fingers he jams them inside of her calf, pulling at the artery inside of the limb, making his opponent's blood trickle down his hand.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" She can't help but cry out in pain. From all of the fights that she's been in, she has never been stabbed, especially not by fingers.

Nami, Usopp, and Kaya all look at the scene in absolute horror. "LUFFY!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Cliff hangers are no good, huh? Well, let's see what'll happen next time in Dark Mind.**

**Nothing really different here except for me fixing grammar problems since English is not my forte. And I now work on the third chapter.**


	3. Result

**Dark Mind PT. 3**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **After getting into a fight at school Luffy is sent home and has to recuperate for the next several days. Not wanting to stay at home she leave and gets into a lot more trouble than she can handle.

**Genre: **Drama, & Crime

**Pairing: **Akainu-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, violence, kidnapping, sexual themes, etc. (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_**1:35 p.m. 4 August; Red Line; In front of the Cafeteria**_

"You do realize that if we get caught skipping class then we're gonna get scolded, again." An annoyed red head states with his arms crossed in front of his chess with a finger impatiently tapping against said limb.

A cocky smirk spreads across another's face. "Why, if I didn't know any better, then I would say that you're scared Eustass-ya."

Eustass Kidd is in his third year and is currently waiting outside of the cafeteria for someone. Having an appearance with wild red hair combed up, intense gold eyes and add straps and a chain to his dark pants to make him look troubling, causing a high percentage of the students and teachers alike to wonder how he was able to enroll into a school like this.

"Shut your mouth Trafalgar." Kidd says through gritted teeth.

Trafalgar is also in his third year. Like Eustass Kidd, Law was another student that makes people wonder he got accepted into this school. With having an appearance of short black hair along with scruffy facial hair, bags under his eyes —making people curious to know what he does at night— tattoos that run from his forearms to his hands and a never ending smirk that seems to be etched on his face also makes people wonder what he's thinking about.

The third person wraps his right arm around the red head's shoulder and joins in with Law to taunt Kidd. "Kidd, are you afraid that Professor Olivia will be mad that you missed class for a day?"

The fourth and last person sighs and rubs his temples before he pries his friend's arms off the now completely irritated Kidd. "Ace, leave him alone before he starts a rampage again."

Portgas D Ace is in his fourth year. He is very popular with the ladies and regrettably with some guys from his appearance: black, slightly wavy hair that reaches the end of his neck, dark eyes that are usually gentle but at the same time playful, and childish freckles that adorn his face. It's actually been more frequent that students of the same sex _**attempt**_ to hit on or flirt with him and with Law around does not help anything at all. Actually Law has a tendency of playing around him in front of his would be stalkers a little too much.

Ace turns to his blonde friend. "Come on Sabo, we're just having a little fun until she gets here."

Sabo… ? His surname is unidentified for an unknown reason. Like his brunette friend —why he hangs out with him is a mystery in itself— he's another student in his fourth year. Out of their little group Sabo is considered the mature, _**responsible**_ adult. He has short curly, blonde hair, blue goggles around his neck, a white button up shirt and dark blue pants.

Kidd lets out an exasperated sigh as he uncrosses his arms and leans back against the cafeteria wall. "Where the hell is she?"

"She does know that we're going to Arlong's Water Park today, right Ace?" Sabo questions.

Law throws in his two cents just because he knows that he can. "Hopefully she just didn't forget again. We are supposed to meet a few more friends over there."

"Of course she knows," Ace reassures his friends. "—besides, I text her on her baby den-den mushi while we were eating lunch and she said that she wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then where the hell is she? Her class started a while ago; she should have been here by now." Impatience is laced in Kidd's voice. Normally he is patient… That's not true. He's never really been the patient type, especially if he has to wait for one of his moronic friends. '_Speaking of, where the hell is Killer & Bonnie_?'

All eyes turn to Ace.

Said student blinks a few times looking from his left to right, seeing the same blank eyes stare at him. "What am I, her keeper?"

"Yes…" All of the other three males say simultaneously in a deadpan voice.

An anime sweat drop runs down the side of Ace's face. "Since… when?"

"Ace,"

Said man turns to his best friend, Sir Party Pooper .

"—you _**always **_brag that she's like your little sister."

The accused has a stupefied look on his face. "Uh, huh... well, you do too." The freckled student quickly says.

Sabo just looks at his friend before he smiles. "Not nearly as much as you do."

Ace quickly changes the subject but for some reason he starts to feel a little worried about the younger female. "Seriously, where is she?"

Before anyone can speak a sudden scream can be heard from behind the cafeteria, making all four of the males turn their head in that direction. The scream definitely belongs to a female and wanting to make sure it's not who they think it is, they take off.

_**1:36 p.m.; Red Line; Right side of the Cafeteria**_

"Are you sure that's going on right now?" Smoker asks as he and the blonde student are running, trying to get to the commotion before anything bad can happen. Hopefully they're not too late.

Swallowing a small lump in her throat, Silk keeps running while informing the school ground's personal cop. "Luffy's trying to protect us from those Government people right now."

The older male doesn't ask anymore at the moment. Just hearing that people from the Government are here is one thing, but sending _**that **_group of people to these grounds like this? What the hell is the Government doing? He really doesn't care about what reason why they're here, he just knows that the little punk is gonna get hurt if she is trying to fight them.

Reaching into his pocket, Smoker pulls out his baby den-den mushi. "I need at least two cars and an ambulance at Red Line University's back parking lot near the cafeteria immediately!" He knows that at least one person is going to get sent to the hospital.

_**1:37 p.m.; Red Line; Behind the Cafeteria**_

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Nami scream again, seeing little drops of blood falling to the ground. Their closest friend needs to get out of there, right now. If she doesn't then who knows what that man will do to her.

The young Brazilian forces herself to close her mouth as she bites her lip hard, trying to glare daggers at the man. It hurts, her leg hurts a lot but even so she can't allow herself to be beating by this guy. If she loses then these jerks will go after her friends and there's no way she can let that happen.

Gritting her teeth together to try and block out the pain, Luffy lets go of her broken wrist and grabs the hand that's holding her leg. "This… is nothing…"

Seeing how the young girl is fighting back makes Lucci a little pleased. He takes his fingers out from the leg and releases his hold on the girl, taking a few steps back to give her room. "Did you want to continue this?"

The pained girl places her injured foot on the ground and instantly winces from the sharp pain shooting through her entire leg. She tries to even her heavy breaths as her eyes stay locked on the dangerous man in front of her. "I'm not… backing down… You'll hurt them… if I don't keep fighting…"

"Luffy, please." Kaya takes a few steps forward, only to have the other girl hold her back. "That's enough. I'll give them the pendant, just… don't fight anymore."

Everyone turns their attention to the long blonde while Luffy kneels on the ground, trying to cover her sudden injury with her good hand. As soon as she's covering the small hole, she turns her head to look at her friend and her breaths start to calm down a little.

The blonde student holds the necklace that's around her neck while she turns her attention towards the dangerous man, her visions is starting to get blurry with tears from seeing how badly injured her friend is. "I'll give you this, just… please stop. Don't hurt her anymore." It just isn't worth it, having one of her closest friends getting hurt like this just to protect herself and a necklace; it's not worth it.

"Kaya..."

All eyes turn to the brunette that's struggling to stand up.

Succeeding to get up, Luffy closes her left eyes as she suppresses a pained yelp to come out of her mouth from having her injured leg support half of her body weight. A few seconds pass as she's panting again before she continues. "—don't… let them have it."

Kaya looks wide eyes at her friend. She's… not really going to keep fighting, is she? "Luffy, please, you don't have to fight anymore. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Luffy, listen to her." Nami speaks up as she lets go of the blonde's arm. "Everyone knows that you're strong but you're over doing it. If this keeps up then you're gonna get yourself killed!" Why is her friend so damn hardheaded?

"She's right you know." Kalifa says as she pushes her glasses up to fit them in place.

Finally getting her breathing under control the Brazilian keeps her focus on the dark haired male in front of her. "There's a reason why you don't want to give them whatever they want, right? It's the same reason why Silk fought them and is looking for help." Even though she's in pain Luffy is still able to keep her voice calm. "Kaya, even though I don't know the situation like you, understand that I'm fighting for that reason too."

Kaya tightens her hold on the pendant. "Luffy..."

"Besides," said brunette quickly turns around and has a scowl on her face. "—do you guys really think that I'll lose to these jerks? I'm disappointed in you three! You guys know me better than this and stop being so damn sad and saying things like I'm gonna lose and crap! Geez, you guys are making it seem like I've never been hurt before or something." This is what happens in a fight: people throw punches, kicks or even head-butts and get hurt. Sometimes she worries that her friends are a little dense about things that are just obvious.

The blonde just blinks a few times before a small smile comes to her face and she wipes the water from her eyes. Luffy, she really is a good friend.

Usopp just puts a hand to his face and shakes his head. '_Why is she like this_?' Dropping his hand he sees that his troublemaking friend has her arms half-crossed while looking at them. "Well stop getting hit so much if you don't want us to think you're gonna get killed. It's that easy."

Nami just narrows her eyes and looks at her long nosed friend from the corner of her eyes. "If it's that easy that why don't you go help her?"

A few beads of sweat surface to Usopp's face and he holds his stomach. "Uh, cause I'm…" his eyes move side to side to think of something he can get away with, "—uh, I'm here protecting you guys."

Kaya brings her hand to her mouth and softly laughs. Usopp is really good at making people happy during something bad, just like Luffy.

"Right~ and you're doing a mighty fine job too." Nami just rolls her eyes before she turns her attention back to the brunette girl. "Luffy, if you get hurt anymore then we're going to class without you, got it?"

Said student just brightly smiles at her friends. It's good to know that they still have faith in her but really, what's up with all of that doubt that they just had? Turning her attention back to the male in front of her, she takes a deep breath before focusing on him, wondering what he's gonna do.

"I'm glad to know that you'll continue." Lucci stays calm as he sees his young challenger pull her good arm back and her fist balled up while she's moving her injured leg back to balance her stance. It's completely obvious that she's trying to hide her pain just so she can fight.

Without wasting any more time Luffy quickly throws a punch towards the older man. Seeing how he's about to catch her wrist again —and not wanting to get another broken one— she quickly stops her punch and jumps in the air. She the spins and uses her bad leg to aim a kick to the side of his head.

The unfazed male quickly ducks under the horizontal kick only to see the other leg quickly come down towards him. He brings his right leg up and pushes the bottom of her foot with his own before he does a back flip to get some distance from the girl. Lucci honestly thought that the fight was over the moment he pierced her leg. He has to admit that this girl is full of surprises, '_she's even a little fun to play with._'

Spandam brings a hand to his face as he starts to get himself up. As soon as he's on his feet his head starts to spin. "What happened…?"

"Ah, look who decided to join us." Jyabura says amused while watching their dizzy director start to get up. "Had a good nap, chief?"

Realization finally comes back to the masked man as he quickly stands up. "That bitch. Where is she?"

Kaku just sighs and points right in front of them, making their leader feel just a little stupid before he takes off running.

As Luffy lands on the ground she winces a bit and clenches her mouth shut to make sure that she doesn't make any pained sounds; too much pressure is put on her injured leg. Her vision is starting to go hazy and she shakes her head to try and clear her vision but when she opens her eyes the first thing that she sees is a fist coming straight at her.

"You stupid woman!" Spandam yells at the young girl while hurling his fist at her.

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Nami both scream out, wanting their friend to move out of the way.

The fist connects with something but it's not what Spandam is aiming for. His fist connects to a face that belongs to a male with white hair. Instantly his face drops.

Smoker uses his right hand to reach back and grab his stun gun before he electrocutes the masked man then punches Spandam to send him back on the ground once more. He brings his gaze up and glares at the remaining Government people. "That's enough."

"O-Officer Smoker..." Kaya breathes before her legs give out and she falls to the ground. She looks over to Luffy and sees her cousin holding the Brazilian by her shoulders.

"Just made it." Silk breathes out before she feels Luffy slump back into her a little. "Luffy, are you alright? Hang on okay."

"Luffy!" Usopp starts running towards his friend to help the older blonde girl gently lay her on the ground.

Nami just lets out a breath of fresh air before turning to look at the younger cousin. When they look at each other, they both let out a relieved smile.

Not a moment later does two police cars quickly drive over a field and abruptly stop a little ways from the group of people. The driver side of the first car opens, revealing a female with long, pink hair; purple sunglasses covering her eyes; and she is wearing a purple suit, showing a little more cleavage then she's supposed to. The tall woman gets out of the car and pulls a cigarette out from her left breast pocket.

The second police car opens, revealing two males. The first male has a white and blue baseball cap, navy blue shirt, funky orange pants and for some strange reason he has metal bolts on his knuckles. The second male has the same type of hat, red heart shaped glasses, an even funkier purple and yellow shirt and dark blue slacks. Handcuffs are visibly seen in both males hands until they actually see a few members of Government, then their jaws just fall.

"W-wait. _**Who**_ exactly are we arresting?!" The man with the bolted knuckles ask, inwardly praying that it's students and no one else.

Smoker just glares at the brunette male, watching his every move to make sure that the man isn't going to do anything brash. Lucci is the only one on the entire campus that he is worried about.

The female officer lights her cigarette and takes a drag before answering her subordinates question. "The Government Officials."

"You didn't tell us that!" Both of the men yell.

"Fullbody, Jango, do your job or I'll make sure that you get demoted to custodian level." Smoker says while picking up the student who had stupidly attacked him and the older man puts a pair of cuffs on the stunned idiot.

Jyabura just lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, at least we had fun this time." He puts his hands out and waits for Jango to get close enough before he quickly jerks his body forwards and scares the poor man. "Hahahaha, that never gets old."

Kaku just brings a hand to his face and shakes his head. See it wouldn't have come to this if they just went to report back to their higher-ups and told them who had the pendant. Oh well, what's done is done. They'll get out in a few days at the most.

Fullbody cuffs the square nosed student before he turns his attention to the female, nervously inching his way towards her only to see her eyes narrow at him. As soon as he's in arms reach of her, she kicks him and he falls to the ground.

Kaku shakes his head and lets out a sigh. "Kalifa..."

Said woman just looks at her nails. "He looked at me wrong."

The female officer lets smoke escape her mouth before she roughly grabs the young girl by her right arm and throws her on the ground, immediately sitting on the younger before taking out a pair of cuffs and cuffing her wrists. When she's finished, she just takes another drag of her tobacco stick. "Hina knows. He has a staring problem whenever he has to deal with any female. It's such a bad habit that he has."

Fullbody just reaches Spandam and takes him out of Smoker's grasp, mumbling under his breath. "That's not the reason why I'm nervous."

Hina gets up and grabs Kalifa by her upper arm, pulling her up as well, before she hands the woman to Jango. She looks over her shoulder and sees that Smoker is still watching the Italian. "You know, you're handcuffs won't reach him if Smoker doesn't move."

Lucci continues to impassively stare at the other male before he closes his eyes and turns around, heading to the first police car before he gets in and sits next to Kaku.

"You're gonna get in trouble for this Smoker! And the rest of you too! Do you know who my father is? He's the head of CP9! This will not be overlooked!" Spandam says as he's forced to go in the second car next to Kalifa.

Jango and Fullbody start to get a little nervous while Hina and Smoker just ignore the threat. It's nothing that they haven't heard before. Sure their superiors are gonna voice their opinions with whatever light punishment they'll probably get from being so rough but it's not like they'll lose their jobs over it, at least if Smoker keeps his mouth shut and doesn't tell them off again. If that happens then they just might be out of work.

"Hina is going to take them to the station. Smoker is gonna stay here or come with Hina?" Hina asks while lifting her sunglasses from her face.

Smoker just uses his thumb and points behind him. "I need to make that the ambulance comes for that little punk over there."

As Hina looks over his shoulder she sees four students crowd around someone that's on the ground. Knowing that her good friend is gonna take care of the troublemaker she pats his shoulder before turning around and waving at him. "Hina will see Smoker at dinner tomorrow night."

"LUFFY!"

Everyone turns their head to the other side of the cafeteria before seeing four males running towards them.

'_Great, just what I need..._' Smoker dryly thinks before he shakes his head. Having to deal with one punk is bad enough but dealing with _**that**_ headache? He knew he should have called in today. There was a feeling in his gut that told him to call in. Who knows why he didn't.

When the four finally reach the group of second years, Ace sees the state that Luffy's in: a little blood is trickling from her lip, there's dirt smudges on her face and clothes, the edges of her clothes are a little torn, one of her wrists is completely limp with a bone almost protruding out of her flesh, and her other hand is covering her leg while a thin trail of blood is running down the limb. His eyes automatically pass Smoker and goes straight for the first cop car. Seeing how the dark haired male has his eyes closed and looks completely unfazed about even being in that car makes Ace's blood boil since he knows that his young friend had just been in a fight with that man.

"You bastard." Ace says as he begins to sprint for the man only to have something grab his wrist and keep him in place.

Smoker tightens his grip on the limb to make sure that this punk doesn't start anymore trouble for him. "Calm down Portgas, it's over."

Completely ignoring the older male, Ace continues to glare at guy. "What the hell did you do to her?

Needing to make sure that Ace isn't going to do anything stupid, Sabo runs in front of his freckled friend and places his hands on the other's shoulders. "Ace, calm down. He's already in the car."

"Sabo, that bastard hurt her." Ace says as he turns his glare from the first car and he looks at his best friend. "Don't tell me that you don't wanna kick his ass for what he did to Luffy?"

The blonde male closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before replying back to his friend. "Trust me, I know how you feel but we can't do anything here, not around this area." He leans his head closer to Ace before he whispers: "If you want to fight him then wait until we get away from this part of the city. You know that it's too dangerous to fight on this side."

Ace doesn't say anything more but he does look from his friend back to the bastard who dared hurt his younger sister figure. He knows that Sabo is right; the area that they're in has too many people who work for the World Government close by. And with a lot of Government Officials nearby makes it a really bad thing. Any fight that involves anyone in or who works for the government instantly makes the other person or people arrested and imprisoned until trial, if they're lucky enough to get a trial.

Cracking his knuckles, Kidd starts to make his way towards the first cop car as well. He doesn't know exactly who that guy is and quite frankly he doesn't give a damn but what the bastard did to his friend, no matter how annoying she can be, is a completely bad thing. The only people who can piss him off and get away with it are his friends, namely Law, Ace and Luffy with an occasional Sabo and Killer.

"Sabo." Law calls to the blonde male and when he finally gets his attention he nods his head towards Kidd, indicating that the red head is making his way to the car as well.

Sabo closes his eyes and shakes his head as a sigh escapes his mouth. And this is why it's hard to be the responsible one of the group.

Letting go of Ace, Sabo starts to make his way towards his other hot headed friend before the latter can do anything that will get them all in trouble. "Kidd, don't."

"I'm not as lenient as the idiot over there," Kidd says as he stops right in front of Sabo. "—and I won't hesitate to hit you just to get to that damn bastard."

Ignoring the last comment the blonde looks over to Law. "A little help would be fine, y'know."

"But you're doing just fine on your own." The future surgeon simply says with a smirk on his face.

Sabo's right eye twitches for a second. '_I hate all of them._'

Kidd narrows his eyes a bit at Sabo. "Last warning, move or you're gonna get hit."

Before anything can be said, a tired voice speaks up.

"Thanks you guys but," Luffy starts before she takes a breath. Either she's getting out of shape or the guy that she just fought did more to her than she thought. "—I don't want anyone to fight him just because of this."

"Luffy." Nami says before she sees one of the male students coming closer from the corner of her eye.

"Besides," the Brazilian smiles at the older males, "—I wanna be the one who kicks his ass the next time we fight."

For some strange reason all of her friends, plus Smoker, either smile or laugh from that comment. Getting severely hurt but not wanting anyone to fight the person who did it just so she can later on in the future; Monkey D Luffy really is a strange girl.

_**1:51 p.m.; Spider Cafe: Patio Table 3**_

"Hmm~"

A finger is tapping on the edge of the table as the owner is waiting for his colleague to finish talking or at least continue. Several more seconds pass before the tapping increases in speed. "Well?"

"Mmm~ well~"

The owner of the tapping finger turns to his left. "Kuzan, remind me again why Borsalino wanted us here."

Kuzan lifts his sleeping mask from his eyes and rubs at them for a second. "Ara, he has more information from the higher-ups about the promotion papers."

It's only been a few days since Sakazuki has started his much needed vacation and he's already getting a headache from the two people that he calls friends. Well, not necessarily friends but they are more than just colleagues or acquaintances so that explains why after the fourteenth time Kuzan begged him to join lunch with Borsalino he finally agreed to it. Either he's desperate to make sure that he has a social life once in a while or he just has really low standards for wanting to hang out with these two men.

Sakazuki brings a finger to rub at the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "What else could the Five Elder Stars want to tell us that wasn't in the fine print of the papers?"

"That's the thing~ you see. They didn't want to put~ it in the fine print. In fact, they wanted to make sure that it wasn't~" Borsalino says before taking a hold of his teacup to drink its contents.

Hearing that makes both of the other two lawyers look at the other man. The second most important people in the city deliberately left important information out of their papers?

Before any one of the three could say anything their blue haired waitress comes to the table. "Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"Ah, Paula is it?" Kuzan sees his waitress nod before continuing. "I think that we'll pass for anything right now."

"Let me know if you need anything else." Paula twirls a pen in her fingers before she leaves.

Sakazuki rests his chin in his hand while he glances outside of the gate. The streets are calm with cars going the average speed limit. Several pedestrians are walking on both sides of the sidewalk, holding conversations nonchalantly about different topics. A few pedestrians are waiting for the stoplight to change color so they can cross the intersection and continue to go about their afternoon.

Everything seems to be in order. In order and absolutely dull for the vacationing lawyer. It's not that he wants anything exciting to happen —if anything exciting were to happen then it would most likely be for a bad reason— it's just that he's so used to everything in the city that it's boring. Maybe it'll be a good idea for him to take his vacation to a different location out of Grand Line City.

An ambulance siren can be heard in the distance and it grows with each passing second. Rounding the corner, the white vehicle can be seen only on the two wheels of the right side before flopping down on the other, trying to get its balance and it finally goes on all four wheels as it races down the street. The driver is an old man who looks like he's gripping the steering wheel with dear life as the person in the passenger seat is screaming, yelling for dear life as well, and is trying to take the wheel from the driver. As the vehicle races down the street with cars and people alike dodging, the ambulance halfway drives on the sidewalk and nearly misses the lamppost thanks to the passenger but it goes back on the sidewalk and messes up the bicycle stand in front of the Spider Cafe, making all of the locked bikes fly all over the place.

As the bored lawyer continues to ignore his colleagues and watch the crazed ambulance pass, he sees sparks fly behind said vehicle. Upon closer inspection he sees the main reason for that: the bike that belongs to his lazy friend is trapped under the vehicle and it doesn't look like it will get loose anytime soon.

"Maa~ Sakazuki, were you listening~" Borsalino asks while holding his fork midway from his mouth.

"If it had nothing of significance, then no, I wasn't." Sakazuki takes a sip from his tea. "And no, I will not be going to your house for dinner either, Borsalino."

"Sakazuki~" the rejected lawyer whines, "—the three of us need to keep in touch with each other~ Besides, Sentoumaru is supposed to be there~ You do remember my nephew, right~"

Kuzan scratches the back of his head before looking at the bike rack or used to be there. "Ara, has anyone seen my bike?"

_**1:58 p.m.; Red Line; Behind the Cafeteria**_

"Keep applying pressure on your leg." Law instructs the injured girl. When he sees that she's gripping her leg a little tighter he turns towards the long nosed male. "Come here."

Usopp blinks as he points to himself. "Me?"

The tattooed male doesn't say anything but he makes a come here gesture with his index finger until he sees the younger male finally start to walk. Seconds pass when the second year student reaches him and he grabs the hem of the younger's shirt and rips the fabric. Once he has enough, he gently moves his friend's hand so she's only holding the small injury with her fingers.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" Usopp says out of surprise. He thought that the older student was gonna ask for him to help or something, not rip is shirt. "Now people are gonna think that I was in a fight or something."

"Well you did take a hit to your face so that kind of means you were." Nami says as she just watches what the dark haired student is gonna do with the shirt ripping.

Carefully moving the cloth under the wounded leg, Law starts to wrap the puncture wound. "I'm sure that Smoker-ya here will explain why you're a mess." Ignoring the look that he's getting, he keeps wrapping the small hole. "Are you able to move your fingers for me, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy snaps out of her light trance before she answers back. "Uh, yeah."

As soon as the digits move, Law quickly ties the ends in a knot to makes sure that his friend won't lose anymore blood than she already has. When he's finished he smiles at Luffy and runs his index finger under her chin. "Is that all better?"

The young brunette closes her eyes and smiles. It's great that one of her friends can help her out with different situations, this way she doesn't have to go to the hospital and get in trouble later with her grandfather. "Yep, thanks Law."

"Anytime."

Ace's left eyebrow twitches a few time while Sabo has his mouth agape. "Dude, were you just flirting with her?"

Law turns his head to look at his friends as he just laughs.

"Nope," Luffy leans her body on the medic trainee's back, completely oblivious that her breasts are firmly against him, and smiles while wrapping her arms around his neck. "—we're just playing."

A hand goes on Ace's face and he lets out a sigh. "Luffy, don't lean on him like that. Get off."

Said girl opens her eyes and blinks at the freckled man.

"Are you jealous that I'm not talking to you like this, Portgas-ya?" A smirk reaches Law's face as he resists to laugh.

Usopp is a little shocked to hear anyone talk like that. "Luffy, what kind of people do you know?"

The young Brazilian looks at her long nosed friend. "What's wrong? He just like playing around."

Ace's twitch comes back and moves a little faster. "A little too much."

Why the hell does Law have to play around like this? It's bad enough that Ace has sixty percent of the third year females constantly try to flirt with him. Sometimes he'll have to help a first or second year female with something and the younger girls will stammer when they thank him or act really nervous and accidentally say that he's cute but he could deal with that, especially from being around Luffy. But some of those third year females are trying to flirt with him a little too much and Law makes his life worse when he just _**plays**_ around. Since some of the guys seen it, they're starting to come of the closet only around Ace.

"It's only because he's such an ass." Kidd says as he turns his head away from the scene.

"Eustass-ya, don't let everyone here know you're upset that I won't talk to you like this." Law needs to laugh but as much as he does he keeps it inside, loving every bit that he's pissing his friend off.

"Dude," Sabo places a hand on Kidd's shoulder. "—he got you."

"You have three seconds to get away from me."

Instantly the blond removes his hand but he keeps a grin on his face. "You can threaten me all you want but you do know that he's just playing. His girlfriend would beat the crap out of him somehow if she knew that he was trying to flirt with anyone else."

Both Kidd and Ace turn to look at Law and question him."You have girlfriend?"

"So you did ask out with her …" Luffy says.

Curious, Ace asks. "Who?"

"Robin."

"He doesn't go out with her!" The freckled man quickly yells. He knows for a fact that his female friend is still single.

"See," Luffy points her finger at Ace while a big grin adorns her semi-dirty face. "—I told you that you like Robin."

"I-I don't like her like that and you know I don't."

"Sure you don't~" The young girl snickers at the end.

"…—"

"Sabo." Ace has a warning tone to his voice.

Said student's grin stays on his face. "I didn't even say anything."

"Now since you kids are done goofing off," Smoker walks up to the group, "—I'm going to have to ask that you two ladies," referring to Kaya and Silk "—come with me to my office and everyone else except for these two trouble makers," referring to Luffy and Ace, "— go back to class."

"We can't leave Luffy yet." Nami walks closer towards her classmate.

Silk quickly agrees with her orange haired friend. "That's right, we need to make sure that Luffy gets taken care of before we can go."

"She's always there for us when we need her help." Kaya adds with a warm smile on her face.

Usopp just hangs his head down and lets out a tired sigh. "And because of her one of us, if not everyone, always gets in trouble with her and will have to stay at her house with her… grandfather." Usopp quickly turns to Luffy and holds his ripped school shirt, slightly panicking. "Luffy, because of this I'm going to have to stay with your grandfather for the week! Why did my parents have to ever meet _**him**_?"

The sudden question makes everyone else wonder what those two are talking about.

Luffy looks back at Usopp and shrugs her shoulders. "Shanks was the one who introduced your dad to him. I couldn't do anything about it."

Confusion goes on Usopp's face. "Why would he?"

A finger goes to Luffy's chin. "I think it was something about having a babysitter so someone can't back out of drinking…"

Usopp's face just drops in awe. Shanks just wants his dad to drink with him without any excuses? '_Some guardian Shanks is…_'

Shanks is her guardian but only on the weekends and on a few vacations. Monkey D Garp is Luffy's actual guardian since her father is constantly out of town, away for business. Garp had retired when Luffy was young so there was no issue about who was going to take care of her while her father worked. Her grandfather, however, made Luffy strong, just in ways that a child shouldn't go through.

Even though they might not know the situation, both Ace and Sabo know the reason why Usopp is panicking over staying at Luffy's house. Bad things have happened to Ace, Sabo and Luffy since the three of them were practically inseparable at one point. They know how rough Garp is to live with. Incidents of being stuck in a log cabin with only Garp, in the middle of nowhere, because they were trouble is not a good thing for any of the three to remember. Oh the torture they endured…

Nami just stays quiet as she has an idea about what Usopp was talking about. She never experienced it herself and she thought they were lying at first but after hearing stories over the years and actually seeing a few casts and broken limbs she knows that Luffy's grandfather is something else.

Before Smoker has the chance to object to the second year students protests, the ambulance can be heard and in the few next seconds, speeds their way. It slightly swerves to the left before spinning 391 degrees and it stops only a few inches away from hitting a tree. The backdoor to the vehicle suddenly bursts open with a stretcher falling out and an old man stumbles on his feet as he gets out right afterwards.

A short man with a blue nose quickly comes out from the back. "Doctor!"

Everyone else is just looking at the scene in front of them, not sure what to say. The only thing that everyone but Luffy and Kaya can think is: '_Is that ambulance for her?_'

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen**

The only thing that I can say right now |or actually two things are| I'm sick right now |but I am getting better and thank you for your concerns **^./^\** | and it has not been officially a year since I started this story. It's only been 364 days. I still have 23 hours and 34 minutes before a year. **^o/^\**

Sorry, I don't know why that seemed so important for me to put. Oh well, it's probably the meds, sugar, and lack of a good night's sleep just making me act goofy-er… goofier.

I promise not to take _**that**_ long for another update. That literally is just ridiculous for me. I should be ashamed of myself.

Anyways, I decided to change this to a T story. Don't worry, there's still going to be some drastic parts in here, I'm just not going to do a lemon.

So, I'll hopefully write the new chapter a lot sooner than this one took since classes will start soon enough and I'm really gonna have to book down and focus.

Until next time, take care of yourselves.

~_Le. Jester. Vixen_


	4. Competition

**Dark Mind PT. 04**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **After getting into a fight at school, Luffy is sent home and has to recuperate for the next several days. Not wanting to stay home, she leaves and gets into a lot more trouble than she can handle. (AU| Female Luffy)

**Genre: **Drama & Crime

**Pairing: **Akainu-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated T for language, violence, kidnapping, sexual themes & possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_**1:53 p.m. August 4, Saboady**_

"Heheheh." The man continues to ignore the muffled cries as he carries the new item over his shoulder down the staircase. "If I add you then this makes three girls in the last month, isn't that right," he turns his head to look at the bounded woman. "—Miss Valentine?"

The poor blonde does nothing more than helplessly hit the man's back but she knows that it's for naught. The most that she can do is squirm her body as a rope is tightly wound around her body and her wrists are bound together. There's no way that she can tell where she's at from the thick blindfold covering her eyes and screaming won't do her any good due to the gag in her mouth. With each step the man takes makes Valentine clench her eyes even more.

A lot has happened within the past few days, things that she wished never happened. And even though that creepy man didn't treat her badly he did force something down her throat to make her lose consciousness. When she finally did wake up the previous day someone was tying a blindfold over her eyes and she was only able to let out half a scream before a gag found its way into her mouth. The next thing she knew she was being handed to a different person if not a group of people. She was too much in a panic to tell which one but since she's slightly calmed down she can tell it was just one person.

"You shouldn't worry so much," the man finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and sits the bound woman in the corner before he makes his way to his desk, his eyes refocusing on her, "—in a couple more days you won't be lonely at all. You'll have someone to share a muffled conversation with before we head to The Hall. Heheheh, heheheh, heheheh, heheheh."

A sudden thought crosses the man's mind. "Oops, I can't forget to let the big man know that I have you. Otherwise that would get me into a lot of trouble." He takes the den-den mushi off of the receiver and starts to dial a number.

_"…"_

"Miss Valentine was shipped by Caribou yesterday."

_"Good."_

"I just have one more girl left before I get paid, right?"

_"Only if you're successful. But you should be warned, if the boss knew that you brought the subject of money up so quickly then you'll lose your life, so I suggest you to keep quiet in the future about it."_

"I'll keep that in mind but I'm not holding women for free."

_"Don't worry, you will be paid. You're next target,"_

"Ah, so soon? Don't you want me to wait for a few days just to let things cool down?"

_"Get her no sooner than the 6__th__._"

"Alright but I'm charging more for the speedy catch."

_"Your next target will be Monkey D Luffy._"

_**2:06 p.m. Red Line; Behind the Cafeteria**_

Both police officers and students alike are just gawking at the old man as he's running in their direction and almost trips over his own feet. He's wearing a white doctor's coat that looks like it was rushed being put on, weird shoes, and has an even weirder hairstyle. His hair is literally sticking out from the top and sides of his head. Well, if anything, it can't get any weirder then it already is.

"Doctor," the other paramedic calls out as he grabs the handles of the stretcher, "—you forgot the stretcher!"

"Eh?!" The first paramedic exclaims before turning around and heads towards the ambulance. "Not again!"

Apparently his hair can get weirder: there's a forth section protruding from the back of his scalp.

The weird, old man runs past both the stretcher and the younger male to go inside the white vehicle. Not a second sooner can the engine be heard and the sirens are alarming.

"Doctor?!" The other paramedic starts to turn around but before he can take a look at the ambulance the vehicle is being reversed, hitting him. Not only is the frantic paramedic hit but he's stuck on the back bumper, heading towards the group of onlookers at an increasing speed and screaming. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

All of the government officials sitting in the cars turn their heads to look at the commotion while everyone else just continues to look at the scene, having absolutely all emotion wiped from their faces. Right before the vehicle has a chance to hit anyone it finally stops. Sadly for the young paramedic though he just falls on the ground, scared stiff with the stretcher falling on top of him.

"Chopper?" The old man gets out of the vehicle again and looks for his assistant. "Chopper, where are you?" When he reaches the back of the ambulance he can feel something uneven against his foot, making him look down. There he sees his help on the ground with dizzy eyes. "Hey, what are you doing sleeping on the job? We're here to get one of these people to the hospital, remember?"

Eyes continue to look at the weird paramedic, trying to process what they had just witnessed.

"_Ambulance 328! Ambulance 328! You were not permitted to leave the hospital grounds! Do you copy? You were __**not **__permitted to leave the hospital grounds! Return the ambulance immediately! We will call the police if there is no response!_"

"Ah, this stupid thing." The weird, old man goes through the back of the ambulance and turns the radio off, cutting the communication before exiting the vehicle to help his assistant up. "Come on, Chopper, we have to take the injured to the hospital."

The last sentence goes in everyone's head and just floats around for a few seconds: We, as in the weird old guy and the assistant. Take the injured, Luffy who was injured in a fight. To the hospital… using a vehicle, a stolen ambulance at that, to go to the hospital.

…

That crazy old man who hit his assistant in a stolen ambulance is going to take Luffy to the hospital…?

Nami is the first to break from the trance and she takes a step forward. "H-hold on. _**You're**_ going to take," she points at Luffy, "—her to the hospital?"

The strange guy lets go of Chopper's hand, letting the assistant fall on the ground once more and looks at the copper head female. He puts a hand on his chest and stands up straight with pride written all over his face. "Yes. I, Dr. Hiluluk, am here to deliver and treat who ever needs to be treated."

…

"You're a DOCTOR?!"

"Hmm?" Hiluluk blinks a few times. "Why is that such a shock?"

Fullbody turns to Jango and whispers quite loudly: "Isn't he supposed to be that weird doctor that no one wants to see?"

"Ah. I think he's the one that always makes his patient in worse condition before someone else has to heal them."

"Hey!" The offended doctor turns his attention towards the two officers. "I do my job right and it might be a little true that I have a few slip-ups from time to time,"

'_Time to time_?'

"—but my patients are always better with more energy by the time I'm through with them."

Chopper finally gets up and silently rolls his eyes. He may still be a tad-bit new to the medical world but he knows faults when he sees them and his mentor has a lot of them.

"Now I remember you. You're the whack doctor who turned the last physical examination into a breakout that had to quarantine half of the station a few months back. Why did you steal the ambulance?" Smoker asks.

"Now hold on a second. The only reason why everyone needed to be quarantine was because I accidentally injected them with the wrong medicine at the time and that was just a minor mistake."

"A minor mistake? That almost took out a hundred cops easy." Fullbody mumbles and Jango nods his head in agreement.

"As for the ambulance?" Dr. Hiluluk lifts his chin up and crosses both arms over his chest. "I just happened to walk by when I heard the distress call and since I was the closest person by the van I grabbed Chopper and sped off."

"Without informing anyone?" Hina asks before lifting a cigarette to her lips.

The doctor opens his eyes and drops his arms to his sides. "I shouted it while leaving the parking lot."

Smoker closes his eyes and reaches down to his pocket to pull out two cigars. He reaches for another pocket to get his lighter and brings it to the ends of the cigars, igniting them before taking a deep inhale. It's something that he has to deal with these students and report what happened earlier but now this crazy nut is going to give him a headache. "You do realize that your superiors won't overlook this."

"Uh… hmm…" Hiluluk puts a hand to his chin and rubs it, trying to think of something that he can say to his higher-ups.

"And considering the fact that they paid you to be on vacation just so you could stay away from the hospital for a few weeks will make it worse, Doctor." Chopper adds as he makes sure that the stretcher is still intact.

Most of the students are just looking dumbfounded at this entire situation. People would actually pay this doctor to stay out of the hospital? Just how bad is he really?

"Well, as fascinating as this conversation is," Law starts while he's trying to keep the injured girl steady. Her breathing is getting really heavy and she's going to need immediate attention. "—Luffy-ya here is losing too much blood."

"But didn't you wrap her leg so it wouldn't bleed?" Usopp asks as he looks at his ripped shirt.

"Yes, but as you can see blood is seeping through the cloth." True enough half of the yellow cloth is a deep red and five different streams are going down the left leg, curving around the heel and sides of her foot, bleeding into her sandal.

Luffy closes her eyes tight and leans her body against her friend's. She doesn't have nearly as much strength as she did when she was fighting. That man really did cause her a lot damage if she can't even sit up straight.

"Luffy!" Silk kneels by her friend, hearing how ragged her breathing really is.

The officers stop talking about the doctor's reputation and turn their attention towards the girl as Dr. Hiluluk turns to his assistant. "Hurry, we need to get her to the hospital."

Chopper nods his head in agreement before he pushes the stretcher towards the crowded people. No words are exchanged as the students give him room to get through.

Hiluluk makes his way to the injured girl and kneels down to get a better look at the condition she's in: Her hair is in a disheveled state. There is dirt smudged on different parts of her face. Her eyes are closed tight while she's taking hard breaths through bleeding lips. Her head is resting on a young man's shoulder and just from hearing how her breaths are he can tell that she's in pain. Looking further down he can see dirt on different parts of her clothes.

His eyes narrow a little from seeing her left hand holding her wrist. Hiluluk extends his right hand towards her. "Let me see."

It takes Luffy a second to open her eyes and a few more seconds before she does as requested. She gently moves her left hand from the wrist to her forearm and places the limp wrist in the old man with the cool hairstyle's hand, trying to ignore the familiar pain coursing through. It always did suck when she broke a bone.

Hiluluk sees the dark bruise and the swelling on the girl's arm.

"A broken radius." Chopper speaks up from behind his mentor. "It's around the carpal area, possibly putting the scaphoid or lunate carpals in danger of being broken too."

"But we'll need to have an x-ray to confirm how serious it really is."

"Yeah."

Luffy tilts her head on the shoulder even more before lightly laughing and looking at her scruffy-haired friend. "Sorry for leaning against you like this."

Law just shakes his head. "No apologies. If it's you then I don't mind."

"Would you quit messing with her." Ace makes his way towards them. "She's injured for one."

Law turns his head towards his upset friend, smirking. "And for two?"

"You're an asshole."

"If that's in another language for "She's one of the guys." then that's not a good enough reason for me to stop. You should know that."

"Just shut up."

Luffy tries to laugh at the two bickering in front of her but her vision is getting all hazy. She sees all of her friends contorting and blending together. It's not just her friends. The tree, the cop cars and ambulance, even everyone's voices are mixing together. She closes her eyes and lowers her head down, raising her good hand to cover her face.

Dr. Hiluluk is quick to notice the girl's sudden movement before gently placing the injured arm on her lap. He then puts a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. When she moves her hand from her face he sees her slowly opening her eyes. He moves his forefinger to her eyelid and his thumb below her eye to get a better look at the eyeball to see that it looks duller than it should before removing his hand. "Tell me, are you feeling lightheaded?"

Deep breaths are turning shallow as Luffy is trying to focus her vision on the blur in front of her before just giving up completely. Her eyes close just so she doesn't have to see all of the color distortion in front of her anymore. Another second passes and she nods her head. "…yeah."

"Luffy…" Nami whispers in concern. She knows that her friend is going to be alright once she gets to the hospital but the whole situation is still something to be worried about.

Luffy's stomach jerks before she feels something creep up her throat. Instinctively she uses her good hand to cover her mouth to make sure that her food or whatever it is doesn't come out despite all of the convulsing that her stomach is doing.

"Luffy! What's wrong?!" Ace and Sabo ask, desperate to know. The other students want to get closer to their friend but decide against it because they know that they'll get in the doctors way.

Law looks down at the bleeding leg to see that the once vibrant, yellow cloth is now crimson with a speckle of the original color showing. More streams of blood is run down her leg. He then sees her finally bring her hand to lightly rest against her lips. "Nausea."

"You're right." Hiluluk turns his attention towards the bloody limb. "From how much she's bleeding, either an artery or vein must have been damaged." He turns his attention to his assistant. "Chopper."

"Right." Said paramedic brings the stretcher to the girl's right side, locks the wheels and lowers the guard rail. He also notes how the man that she's lying against is slowly laying her on the ground. "Will she need to be operated on?"

"Most likely." Hiluluk turns his head to the young man that the girl was leaning against. "Help Chopper get her on the stretcher."

"Why can't you do it?" Kidd asks.

Hiluluk gets up and turns to the red haired male. "Simple. I don't want to throw my back out again."

A chuckle leaves Law's mouth as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Alright then."

"Like hell you are." Ace hurries to stop his so called friend from touching Luffy.

"What's the matter, Portgas?" Law asks slightly confused.

"Nothing," Ace steps in between Luffy and Law. "—I just don't want you touching her."

A smirk reaches Law's lips. "Is it because you want her to yourself? Or maybe—"

"Shut up."

"Can someone help her onto the stretcher please?" Nami asks, a little irritated that these two are going to start doing whatever they do while Luffy is bleeding to death. Okay, maybe not bleeding to death but she definitely has to go to the hospital. So why are these idiots arguing right now?

Taking a breath Sabo makes his way towards Luffy's head and squats down with his arms in front of him, ready for someone to tell him how to pick Luffy up without hurting her.

"Scoop your hands under her shoulder blades and I'll get her by her upper calves." Chopper informs the blonde male.

"Okay." Doing as he's told Sabo shimmies his hands under the brunette before feeling the bone on either side. "I'm there."

"Now we're going to slowly lift her up and place her on the stretcher on the count of three."

"Alright."

"Sabo,"

Said male turns to look at Ace.

"—if you drop her I'm kicking your ass."

The blonde just looks at the freckled male like he's an idiot. "Dude, I'm not Luffy."

Silk leans towards Usopp and whispers: "Why would he say that?"

Usopp leans back to the blonde, hoping that no one else who doesn't know the situation can hear. "Luffy dropped a baby before."

Two seconds pass.

"SHE DROPPED A BABY?!"

"Usopp!" Nami hits her friend on top of his head.

"What?" Usopp tries to soothe the sudden lump on his head. "The baby was fine. It landed on its butt on the bed for crying out loud."

Nami crosses her arms under her bosom. "Even so no one was supposed to find out."

Kaya blinks her eyes a few times. "She… dropped a baby?"

Smoker just closes his eyes, inhales both cigars and shakes his head. The girl that he's somewhat concerned about dropped a new born. Maybe not a new born but it couldn't have been much older than a toddler. Either she's very clumsy or just doesn't care. Hopefully she's just a complete butter-finger.

Luffy tries to laugh at the small bickering but when she does her chest starts to burn a little. "That sucks…"

"What?"

"It hurts… to laugh…" A weak smile grazes her face.

"That's to be expected."

Chopper nods his head in agreement with his doctor before turning back to the blonde. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"One."

Sabo makes sure that his legs are firm against the ground.

"Two."

And that his hands have a good grip so she doesn't slip out from under him.

"Three."

Using his legs, Sabo pushes himself up and lifts Luffy up off of the ground using her back as Chopper does the same with her legs. They then place her on the cot but Luffy's head bumps against the rail in the process before Chopper carefully scoots her legs in the middle of the moveable cot.

"Sabo." Ace warns.

"Leave me alone. B'sides, you guys aren't helping."

"You just hit her."

"See, there you go again. Acting like her older brother or something." Sabo takes a step back as the younger paramedic practitioner or whatever he is to the weird old-coot puts the safety rails up and locks them in place before carefully moving her arms over her chest.

"Shut up."

A light chuckle can be heard as the bottom strap is snapped in place. "Don't worry so much Ace… I didn't feel it…"

"See?" Sabo turns towards Ace. "She's fine."

Ace just narrows his eyes. "I'm kicking your ass later."

A chuckle leaves Sabo. "Whatever."

Chopper moves to the head of the stretcher to unlock the wheels while Dr. Hiluluk walks towards him. When his elder is close enough he goes to the side of the stretcher, holding the rail as Hiluluk pushes it towards the ambulance.

Smoker keeps a close eye on the medical team and takes an intake of both cigars, inhaling the smoke to clear his mind. Exhaling the fumes he just shakes his head. "You were the one who drove here, Hiluluk.?"

The stretcher stops as said doctor turns his head to the young officer with a smile on his face. "Yes, I was. Are you going to compliment my—"

Smoker quickly interrupts the older male, not wanting to hear anything bizarre coming out from his mouth. "You're not driving back."

Hiluluk stays perfectly calm and blinks twice. Another few seconds pass before his face drops. "Eh? But why not?"

"From seeing how you are behind the wheel, you'll end up killing everyone before you reach the hospital."

Everyone turns to look at the campus officer. Sure a similar thought was floating through most of their minds but did he have to put it like that? He made it seem like the old man is a crazy driver. But then again, there was enough evidence to back the theory up when the ambulance first got here and even when the old-coot hit his assistant when he brought the ambulance closer.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hiluluk states defensively. "I drive just fine."

"And your sense of driving will also endanger those on the road. You," Smoker turns to look at the younger medic, "—are you able to drive?"

Everyone turns their attention to Chopper, waiting for an answer. Hopefully he can. Just thinking about the doctor driving Luffy back is starting to sound scary. She might end up needing more attention then she needs now.

"There's no need." Dr. Hiluluk tries to reassure the doubting officer. "I'll get her back safely."

"Have you already forgotten that you stole a vehicle to get here?"

A frown goes on the doctor's face. Technically speaking he didn't _**steal**_ it, he was just answering the distress call without confirming it with anyone else. It's not his problem if they think otherwise.

More fumes escape Smoker's mouth as he continues. "I'm sure by now the hospital has already called the police about it."

"What? That?" A laugh leaves Hiluluk's mouth as he tries to persuade the man otherwise. "It's probably just a warning. They won't do something like that—"

Everyone turns their heads towards Hina's car as the radio is turned up.

"—_ing all squad cars. Calling all squad cars. There is a report of a stolen ambulance within sectors 58 and 72. I repeat, there is a report of a stolen ambulance within sectors 58 and 72. If you see any ambulances within the area, you are ordered to pull them over and get a confirmation number. If they do not have one arrest them on the spot. I repeat, arrest them on the spot._"

Everyone turns to look back at the gaping old doctor before they see him close his eyes and nod his head. He then puts a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Chopper, here are the keys. You drive."

"EH?! But I'll get arrested."

"Yes you will. But it's okay."

"How is that okay?!"

"I'll bail you out."

"EH?!"

"You'll be fine." The index and middle fingers make their way to Smoker's head, massaging the incoming headache away. What possessed him not to call in today? Really, he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. "Hina."

"Hina already contacted them, Smoker. We'll talk later tonight?"

A grumble leaves the man's mouth.

"Oh," Ace heads over towards the grumpy officer and watches as the stretcher finally goes in the back of the ambulance before the two doctors go inside. The siren can then be heard blaring as the younger medic takes off slowly with the two police cars following in suit. Ace playfully nudges the grumpy man with his elbow as a smirk goes across his face. "—you're gonna be a little frisky tonight, eh? Didn't think you had it in you. Good for you."

A vein is slowly pulsing on the side of Smoker's head. "It's strictly business, Portgas."

The brunette student just rolls his eyes. "Right. Business. Well make sure you have fun with your _**business**_."

The vein is pulsing faster as the campus officer finally turns his attention towards his new headache. "Why aren't you in class? And don't try to say that it was cancelled because I talked to Professor Olivia earlier today."

"Uh, well, um…" Ace scratches the back of his neck and a sheepish smile goes on his face. "We heard Luffy screaming and rushed to help her." He ends it with an awkward laugh.

Eustass and Sabo both just put a hand on their face and shake their heads, already knowing where this leading. Sure they're not in high school so they won't get a phone call home or nothing like that —it wouldn't matter anyways. It's just that Smoker will talk with Professor Olivia who will then have them "make up" for missing her class by doing unnecessarily long reports or else they'll fail the course. Just hopefully it won't have to be twenty pages long, again.

"You heard her scream from across the campus?"

"Uh… yeah."

"There's no possible way for you to have heard her scream from the other side of the campus. I think you forget how big this place really is."

A light scowl goes on Ace's face as he ends up telling the older man the truth. "Okay, fine. We were on our way to go somewhere when she screamed."

Smoker takes another drag of his cigars before turning his attention to the second years. "Why aren't you all in class?"

Both Nami and Usopp put their hands up in defense. "We were on our way to class with Luffy but then this whole fight happened and we couldn't leave her to face those guys by herself."

Smoker turns to the two cousins. "And you weren't in class, leading to this whole thing because?"

Silk answers the question. "Our class had ended and we were on our way to the library to study for an upcoming quiz."

Another puff of smoke leaves the officer's mouth as he debates something in his head. A few more seconds pass before he finally speaks. "Alright, I need to speak with the two of you," referring to the cousins, "—and everyone else," he looks at the remaining six people. "—just go do something. I don't care what."

"You're letting us off the hook?"

Smoker looks at the freckled brunette. "I'm still telling Professor Olivia that you four purposely skipped."

"Damn it." Ace turns to walk back to his so called group of friends.

"But I'll do that after I call that troublemaker's grandfather."

The last four words makes Ace's, Sabo's, Eustass' and Usopp's focus all go on the campus officer seeing how he's pulling out his baby den-den mushi. The next second the four males charge at the man. "NO!"

_**2:45 p.m. Red Line**_

**Name:** Conomi Nami

**Age: **20

**Birthday: **July 3

**Sex: **Female

**Nationality: **Swedish

**Height: **5'6"

**Weight: **118 lbs.

**Hair Color: **Orange

**Eye Color: **Light Brown

**Blood Type: **X

**Bust: **37"

**Waist: **21"

**Hips: **33"

**Education: **Red Line College; 2nd Year

**Occupation:** Student / Waitress

**Residence: **417 Fuusha Drive, Grand Line City

**Father: **N/A

**Father's Occupation: **N/A

**Mother: **Conomi Bellemere

**Mother's Occupation: **Grand Line Police Officer

**Brother(s): **N/A

**Brother(s) Occupation: **N/A

**Sister(s): **Conomi Nojiko

**Sister(s) Occupation: **Waitress

**Employment: **Party's Bar, 2241 Whisky Peak Street, Grand Line City

**Employer: **Roux Makino

**Medical Insurance: **Twin Capes Insurance

**Relationship/Love: **N/A

**Last Seen: **August 3rd, Party's Bar; 9:15 p.m.

Eyes roam over the picture to the side of the information, studying certain parts of the body longer than others. A hand moves the mouse to click out of the file, closing the "N Folder" afterwards. The mouse then clicks on the "J Folder" and opens it, clicking on the "Jewelry Bonnie File" next.

**Name:** Jewelry Bonnie

**Age: **24

**Birthday: **September 1

**Sex: **Female

**Nationality: **Hungarian

**Height: **5'9"

**Weight: **120 lbs.

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Eye Color: **Purple

**Blood Type: **S

**Bust: **38"

**Waist: **23"

**Hips: **34"

**Education: **Red Line College; 3rd Year

**Occupation: **Student / Waitress

**Residence: **564 Torino Ct.

**Father: **Pteromys Momonga

**Father's Occupation: **Detective

**Mother: **N/A

**Mother's Occupation: **N/A

**Brother(s): **Pteromys Coby

**Brother(s) Occupation: **Student / Officer Cadet

**Sister(s): **N/A

**Sister(s) Occupation: **N/A

**Employment: **Spiders Café, 239 Kahira St., Grand Line City

**Employer: **Doublefinger Paula

**Medical Insurance: **Twin Capes Insurance

**Relationship/Love: **Eustass Kidd

**Last Seen: **August 3rd, Spiders Café; 9:28 p.m.

The man looks over the picture of the young, pink haired female for a few more seconds before looking at the two men by the doorway. "I want you both to watch these young ladies. Do whatever you need to get more information and photos on them. Just make sure that you're not caught by anyone. We can't afford any slip-ups in this, do you understand?"

The pale man looks down at the file in his hand and sees the name 'Conomi Nami' before looking at the man in a black suit behind the desk. "I'm not like these little amateurs who keep getting caught."

"That's good to know, Albion." The suited man looks at the other male. "And how will you fair Higuma?"

"Tch, I'm gonna be bored if I just follow this 'Jewelry Bonnie' around." The tall man smirks while looking at his folder.

"Remember, you are not permitted to be caught."

Both Albion and Higuma walk out of the room and close the door behind them, leaving the suited man to himself. He clicks out of Jewelry Bonnie's and the J Folder before looking at his newest e-mail. It has an attachment and he opens it, revealing a file named 'Monkey D Luffy: Records'. "So, she's the one who will be here by the 6th? Peterman better not screw this one up."

_**5:56 p.m. Drum Hospital**_

"…and this," the soft voiced physician points to the broken bone on the x-ray, "—is the radius. Your carpals are all fine. There was a little scare that one of these bones," she points to the little shapes at the base of the hand, "—might have been broken." The purple haired physician looks back to her patient with a smile on her face. "Lucky for you Luffy, you didn't need any metal replacements."

Luffy looks at the black cast on her hand with a small frown. "Aw, but if I had metal put in me then I could turn into a robot."

Before the physician can respond to that a fist strikes the top of Luffy's head, adding another one to the stack of lumps.

With a comical tear creeping out from the side of her eyes Luffy uses her good hand to soothe the pain. She turns to her right seeing the steam coming from her grandpa's fist. She then looks up to see that her grandpa has a scowl on his face. "You know that hurts a lot."

"Why were you fighting with the government?! You could've gotten yourself killed, you idiot!"

"I already told you! They were hurting my friends!" Another fists strikes the top of her head. "OW! Gramps! That hurts!"

"Who do you think you're raising your voice at?! We're in the hospital! You're supposed to be quiet in the hospital!"

"Garp," Sengoku puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, needing to calm the man down. They're already making a scene as it is. "She already had surgery on her leg to fix that vein."

"It-it's an artery." Dr. Kobato tries to correct the man but due to her quiet voice neither of the two hear her.

"You don't want her to stay here all night, do you?"

"Heeheeheehee!"

Everyone in the room instantly quiets down as they hear the laughter. Dr. Kobato even turns a slight shade of blue. "D-D-Dr. Kureha. What a pleasant surprise." A nervous laugh leaves the younger physician's mouth.

Kureha looks around the room and walks towards hospital bed, quickly studying the chart before looking at the patient. "Kobato, you're not going to grant her access to leave, are you? I mean having a fractured radius is nothing to worry about too much so long as the patient in question does nothing reckless,"

Luffy gives the old woman a sheepish smile. She knows full well that grandma is talking about her because of previous events when she had broken bones and tried to do normal athletic things only to delay her recovery. There was even a time when she broke her little finger but after trying to play volleyball she ended up breaking her hand. And she remembers all of the trouble she got in for that, not only by her grandfather but by Dr. Kureha too.

"—but having surgery on her leg because of a ruptured artery. You know how dangerous that can become when said reckless person wants to have… fun." Kureha turns her attention to the nervously smiling girl. "And remember, this is your twenty-seventh time back just this year."

"Hmm," Garp rubs his chin in thought about the possibilities.

The good side about Luffy staying at the hospital is that she'll be taken care of. If she's in a lot of pain then there's doctors and nurses here that can help her right away.

The bad side about Luffy staying at the hospital is for one, the food is awful. She'll call him at least four times a day to get her something good to eat, which he'll either tell her to call one of her friends, or he'll go out of his way to bring her food. Even though he won't promise that it'll all be there when he comes. The second,

…

There's no second. Wait, no there is. If he's not out doing his important errands then he'll be bored by himself in their house. Sure he can always call either Sengoku since the older fart is retired like him, or he can call Kuzan since he's never too busy. Heck, if he's desperate enough then he'll call that no good self-proclaimed guardian of Luffy's. But that's only once in a blue moon that he's actually done that and it's even rarer for that man to even come and entertain him. But none of that would be the same as spending time with his lovely granddaughter.

"I promise,"

Everyone turns to the injured girl sitting on the bed.

"—I won't do anything reckless. I'll either be on the couch or in my bed for however long it takes for my leg to heal."

Kureha crosses her arms. "For all twenty days?"

Luffy's smile falls and she blinks her eyes. "T-twenty?"

"Twenty is just the minimum. You'll have to come back for a check-up to see how much progress it made afterwards."

Twenty days is too long. It's… it's more than half a month. How is she supposed to have fun for almost a month? Well there is her laptop that she can use. And she did get a lot of video games on her birthday but she couldn't play any because of school. Plus there's a lot of movies and anime that a few of her friends recommended so she won't be that bored. And if she does get lonely then she can always call someone since most of her friends live by anyways. If push comes to shove then she always has her grandfather to hopefully entertain and not kill her.

A smirk goes back on Luffy's face. "Alright. Twenty days it is."

"No walking?"

"No walking."

Kureha uncrosses her arms and puts a hand on her hips, shifting her weight to the right. "Oh? And how do you plan on going to the bathroom if you don't walk?"

Luffy meets the grandma's challenge. "I'll hop on one foot. And if that doesn't cut it then I'll just crawl."

Kureha just shakes her head and shrugs. "Fine. It's your body. You can do what you want. But if you come back before the end of the twentieth day because you're in pain then _**I'll **_be the one who treats you, got it?"

The smirk changes to a bright smile. "Sure."

_**9:14 p.m. ?**_

A dry breeze sweeps past the dark green curtains into the darkened, silent room. The office chair swivels a little while fingers tap the keyboard, inputting new information that had been gathered earlier this afternoon.

**Drum Hospital Information: **

**Patient: **Monkey D Luffy  
**Admitted: **4 August  
**Released: **4 August

**Reason for admission: **The target, Monkey D Luffy, has lived up to her reputation yet again and was in another physical confrontation at Red Line College. According to her newly updated medical record her right radius has been broken. Her left fibular artery has been ruptured as well. In addition her doctor, Dr. Kobato, says that she is not allowed to be on her feet within the next three weeks.

**Additional Notes: **It seems that Caribou has abducted another female recently. We should be wary that he or his affiliated organization might have their eyes set on Monkey D Luffy. If that is the case then they will no doubt try to abduct her as well within in the next two days since it will be their annual meeting at The Hall.

- When I've more information regarding either of the two subjects I will immediately report to you.

Once the man finishes typing he sends the information via e-mail to his superior and leans back into his chair afterwards. Turning his head to the right he can see the silhouette of his companion lying on the couch, sleeping through the evening. The man fixes his glasses and looks back at the screen. "How did I get persuaded in tracking down a little girl, more or less keeping tabs on her?"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen.**

Getting interesting-er? I hope so. Spent a freaking crap load of time yes-ing and no-ing a lot of things for the story and finally got it down. And that is why it took me so long to update, well that and the fact that I'm working on 5 other stories.

But any who this will be a very suspenseful story and that's all I'm going to say about it. **^-^**

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~_Le. Jester. Vixen_


	5. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

**Discontinuing Stories (?)**

I know, it's the dreaded author's notes and I'm sorry for it. Really I apologize from the bottom of my heart but it has to be done.

I, the author (A.A. [Sorry, I still refuse to give our my real name so you get my initials instead but I love you all the same]) will be discontinuing my stories. Now before I get lynched by my viewers who I'm sure are turning into an angry mob let me explain my reasoning.

Originally I was unable to update because my desktop computer has had no internet since the beginning of the year (I'm actually doing this on my sister's laptop), and even though that was the case I was still working on the next chapters to Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room (which was going to be hilarious), In The Mirror (which was going to be dreadful but not the last chapter), Dark Mind, (which was going to be between comedy and really dramatic), Similar and a few others which I'll explain in a bit.

Another reason I couldn't update was simply I didn't have any time to. Normally I'd be able to pull off at least 1-2k words whenever I work on it if I'm not distracted with the previous chapters but I couldn't get more than a few hundred words the last few times I tried. But that's only when I had time. Like I said, I've been a busy little beaver pretty much all year since I'm back in church. Yay.

The main reason why I won't be able to have any updates now is because my folder holding all of my stories have been completely erased from my computer. Normally I would have had a backup on my flash-drive but because I'm out of school for now I had no reason to have it on there. So, that's a bit of a mistake on my part but what can you do? Sure I can cry about it but that's still not gonna bring it back into existence.

Yes, I do at least remember the big plot points of what I was going to write but if anyone has ever experienced writing something really good the first time and losing it, then trying to write it again it never comes out the same which also makes you not want to write, but that actually be just me though. That and the fact that I didn't really have the drive to write no matter how many times I tried to force myself to.

So, unfortunately, that is where I am right now. Now if you're curious about why the ? mark is there then I'll tell you. If by chance I actually get time and remember at least a few of the lines that I was going to have in the story(ies) then I'll work on it and later on update a chapter. So I'm not 100% giving up on my stories, it's just about 99.3% for now.

And to all of my viewers who have sent me requests for other stories, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'll do this though. If I find the time I'll do a one-shot of the story but in T format if you still want me to. I absolutely refuse to do M's anymore, and that includes in making new M stories for myself. If I'm able to then I'll finish WWDGIGR & ITM ( too lazy to write the title again) but there will be _**NO MORE**_ graphic, yaoi smut. I am officially, 100% percent finished with writing graphic, yaoi smut or any smut or yaoi for the rest of my life. And I'm not going to relapse this time, I refuse to. I'm off the stuff (wow, I made it seem like it was a drug… who knew).

Anyways I wanted to let you all know why I haven't been able to update for so long and I do truly apologize from the bottom of my heart that it has come to this but like I sad there's nothing I can do about it. So thank you for taking the time to read this and I give you more thanks for reading my stories and following me. This isn't goodbye, it's just a very long intermission, hopefully.

Like always, I wish you all the best and take very good care of yourselves.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
